


My Doctor

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Firefly
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Gen, Halloween, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 14 of 31 Days of Halloween Challenge
Mal and Simon meet in a very interesting way.





	

Mal was standing in the control room for his beloved Serenity when the call came in. “Captain Reynolds, my name is Simon Tam. I am sending this message to you in hopes that you will help us. My sister has been taken by a government foundation that have been doing experiments on her. Cutting parts of her brain away and abusing her. I have set in motion a way to get her out but I need someone to pick us up from Persephone and take us somewhere far off and safe. Please Captain Reynolds, please help us.” Mal was intrigued by this young man, he had dark brown eyes that held so much hope. For some strange reason Mal decided to help, but as he looked at the time stamp realized he only had a few days to reach the plant and they needed to be on their way now.

A few days later the crew found themselves docked in Persephone. Once off the ship they wandered around Mal looking for the young man who had pleaded for his help. “Captain Reynolds? Are you the captain of Serenity?” A large man asked. “That would be me.” Mal responded both curious and a bit weary. “I have a package for you. Sign here and here. Your package is right this way.” The crew followed the large man to an even larger box. Excited chatter was heard as everyone wondered what was in it. Mal figured they could open it later, a small part of him was worried for the young man but they had other jobs to do, no reason worrying about this one. They loaded the crate onto the ship and flew off into the sky.

Mal was having trouble sleeping, every time he closed his eyes he saw that man, Simon, looking down at him as if he was floating above Mal's cot. He wandered the ship making sure everything was where it was suppose to be. Heading into the hub he heard a strange noise. He cautiously entered to find Simon sitting next to the crate stroking it. He was humming slightly and Mal couldn't help but find his voice enchanting. “Hey, you Simon?” The younger man jumped up and looked very confused as his eyes landed on the captain. “Yes,” he responded slowly, “ how, um what, um. I'm sorry yes I'm Simon Tam, thank you for your help.” “Now hold up I aint doing this for free. I do a job and I get paid.” “Of course yes you will get your payment, I promise.” As the words left his mouth they heard a noise coming from the shuttle. Mal turned his head just as Inara walked down the stairs. He started to introduce Simon only to find the man was gone. 

They were coasting through the black, trying to find some type of work. Mal kept seeing Simon, though no one else seems to have noticed the posh man. He learned a lot about the younger man with their late night talks. Like the fact that Simon was a doctor, had an extremely high IQ but he didn't make Mal feel stupid. He was from a wealthy family and though Mal had no idea what he was doing on his boat he was not going to complain. About a week after Simon boarded with the large crate it hissed to life. A smoke poured from it and a second later Mal found himself holding a young naked girl, no older than eighteen. The whole crew was confused by this new turn but Simon whispered in Mal's ear that night, tell him all about River and how he freed her from the Alliance. 

It all came to a head one night, Mal was at the helm while Wash was with his wife. He was sharing stories with Simon when an unknown ship approached Mal knew right away that they were reavers. Dodging and weaving as he tried to give them the slip caused the others to stumble from their bunks. He finally slipped from them getting far enough away that he was able to go dark and confuse them. He laughed with the others once the threat was gone and turned to find Simon giving him a soft look. “It was all thanks to the young Doc that we got out of this alive,” he said with a proud smile. “What doc sir?” Zoe asked confusion in her voice. “River's brother Simon. He is the one who had us get that crate what with her in it.” “Captain there is no one on the boat with that name.” “No I have been talking to him everyday since Persephone.” “Mal that's not possible. Simon is dead.” “What?” Mal asked completely blown, *If he is dead then who have I been taking to?* Mal turned on the video that Simon had sent with his request. “Is this Simon little sister?” he asked. The young girl nodded tears filling her eyes. “Yes that's Simon but he never made it out of the school. He came in to get me but they had captured him. He was able to slip out a message for me and well you I think.” She handed over the little drive with Simon Tam's last words on it. Plugging it in a grainy video of the young doctor could be seen, his voice filled the room. “If your watching this then River I'm no longer living. I may have become a doctor but my greatest accomplishment was saving you River. I love you Mei-mei. I have arranged for you to have safe transport anywhere you would like, hopefully somewhere safe. There is money in the crate you were brought onto the ship with. I'm hoping Captain Reynolds is the man who has taken you on board. He is an honest loyal man, I know that if he says he will keep you safe he will. I'm sorry I cant be there with you River but I know my dying is not in vein. You can now have the life you have always deserved. You can learn anything and become anything. I love you mei-mei, live a long and happy life.” There was yelling and before Simon could cut the feed armed guards crashed into the cell he was in and dragged him away. Mal couldn't believe his eyes, the same man he had been talking to all this time was dead? How could that be? Turning he noticed that once again the doctor was gone. He needed to find him because only Simon could answer his questions, now all he had to do was wait. Good thing Mal was a patient man.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the end seems kind of rushed but in my mind this story was just getting to long. I might expand on this at a later date, meaning a rewrite of the entire show but with Simon as a spirit that only Mal and River can see. I hope you liked this anyways haha.


End file.
